


Shades of Blue

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Colors, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, I debated making this angsty but turned back aren't you lucky, M/M, No Dialogue, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500, implied colorsight soulmates AU, or maybe just metaphorical, you make the call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, what is the color of love?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> [specific link to prompt in question.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/801333.html?thread=102626357#t102626357)

Adam was fascinated by all the different colors the world came in. The studio was red, there was no escaping that. The stage was an electric white. The beach was gold. Home was a gentle silver. Being on the road was a deep purple. The world was an endless palette to be inspired by and draw happiness from.

And it wasn't just places that had their colors, people had them as well. Some were a comfortable and muted green, he liked those people. Others were a dark and threatening orange, the kind to stay away from lest you be wrapped up in danger. In a town like this, there were often people who gave off a gold that glittered brighter than the sun; those were fun to keep around. But there were just as many who gave off a bright and flashing pink, damn near fuchsia, the kind that hurt your eyes if you looked at it too long and didn't seem real enough to belong in nature. They'd flit in and out of Adam's life, unavoidable, leaving him wondering who there really was to trust.

But his absolute favorite color for a person was blue. And not just any old blue, it was bright as crystals yet deep as the sky, a blue so calming and warming. It was a blue so intense it could make Adam forget everything else when he gazed in, but a blue also so gentle he was wrapped in comfort by its mere presence and could smile. He trusted the blue, knew it was genuine. The flashes of that disturbing pink would come and go, but this blue was constant and truthful and loving. He could gaze into this blue any time he wished and know it was the color where he truly belonged.


End file.
